Just A Little Girl
by nightwalker21492
Summary: "Ms. Granger, I am going to tell you this once and I hope to never have to repeat it as I have great faith in people." He said as he stared up at the castle. "But there are some out there," he sighed. "that cannot be helped." SONGFIC.


**Just A Little Girl**

SONGFIC: Just A little Girl by Trading Yesterday.

Hermione realizes Remus is a werewolf during a DADA lesson. Kind of a stupid ending, but I might write a sequal. Not sure yet.

* * *

><p>Remus sat on the edge of his desk as his last class of the day filled the classroom and took their seats. Third year Gryffindors and Slytherins talked amongst themselves, occasionally sending glares at one another. He gave an amused but weary smile when he realized they were split down the middle, Gryffindors on one side, Slytherins on the other, separated by the main isle of the desks. He shook his head slightly. Some things at Hogwarts never changed. He caught sight of Harry, Ron and Hermione. He gave them a small smile and turned away when Hermione gave him a worried look.<p>

_**You never cared to hear the other side.  
>So why would you care to keep this thing alive?<br>You paint me into the memory of all your pain,  
>But I will not be drawn into the past again…<strong>_

Taking a deep breath, he began the lesson. "Alright, if you would please open to page 351, we'll be learning about vampires." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione furrow her brow and her hand shoot into the air, her eyes still focused on the pages. "Ms. Granger?"

"The class outline you gave us before said we're supposed to be learning about werewolves this week, Professor." She said, looking at him.

His heart picked up a bit and his eyes looked as if he were searching for an answer. "Yes, I've changed the course a bit." he said finally. "Now," he said back towards the entire class. "This week will include an essay…" Hermione's hand shot up again. He sighed. "Yes, what is it, Ms. Granger?" he asked politely.

"I thought you couldn't change the lesson plan as it was assigned by Dumbledore."

"He assured me it would be alright."

"But werewolves look just like people until they change. Vampires don't. Shouldn't we know how to spot a werewolf before learning about vampires since we all know what they look like and how to spot one?"

Remus sighed. "When a werewolf takes Wolfsbane, they are harmless. Vampires don't have such control. Therefore, we'll learn how to ward of Vampires first."

"But Professor…"

"We won't be studying werewolves until next week, Ms. Granger." he said firmly.

Hermione furrowed her brow at his insistence. Usually he always followed the lesson plan. Some of the Slytherins snickered and Remus gave her a weary look before returning to the lesson. That's when she noticed how pale and tired he seemed. And he appeared to be leaning on his desk for support and wincing in pain every few minutes or so, but no one else seemed to notice, and she wondered for a moment, if he was ill. _But why would he change the lesson plan if he was just simply ill? _She furrowed her brow wondering what could be wrong as she passed the papers that were just handed to her by Ron.

Professor Lupin explained the questions they were to answer on the reading in their books before he sat at his desk, closing his eyes momentarily. Seeing his tired face, her breath hitched in her throat and she nervously pulled out a paper from her Astrology class saying that the full moon would be Wednesday. She stared at the paper in her hands, her eyes wide. Letting out a small gasp when Professor Lupin pulled it from her hands, keeping his eyes glued to hers.

"Please do the class work that was assigned, Ms. Granger." he said and returned to his desk, where he finally looked at the paper she had been looking at. He stared at it a moment before looking at her with such dark eyes, she felt chills run through her spine.

_**Cause all of this is all that I can take.  
>And you could never understand the demons that I face.<br>So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world.  
>For with everything you are,<br>You're just a little girl…**_

Hermione sat in the common room that night, her Defense Against the Dark Arts book on her lap. She had reread the chapter on werewolves three times before and was now running through it a fourth time. It all added up. His tiredness and shortness of temper. The pain he seemed to be in. It all coincided with the progression of the moon cycle. Closing the book, she stared into the dying fire. This couldn't be real. He was so nice. How could he be a werewolf? Dropping her book on the coffee table she stood up and grabbed her cloak. She had to be sure.

She walked along the corridors, trying to silence her steps. Reaching Remus' classroom, she looked around, before quickly opening the door and sneaking in. She closed the door silently behind her and looked around. The classroom was dark, the only light coming from a few scattered candles, dripping with melted wax. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to his desk, seeing papers spread out and an open bottle of ink, the quill lying beside it. She spun around, her eyes searching the classroom, when a floorboard creaked. She took another deep breath and looked at the partially open door at the top of the steps. A light shined from his privet office and sleeping quarters. Licking her lips she searched the classroom once more. Finding that she was still alone, she walked quietly towards the steps. She swallowed the lump in her throat, as the feeling of being watched finally hit her. She spun around expecting someone to be right behind her but the classroom was empty. Footsteps outside the door caught her attention and she hid beneath the staircase as the door opened and closed.

"Lupin." said a cold voice.

Hermione's eyes widened. Snape.

"Good evening, Professor." said a kinder voice.

Hermione searched the classroom, her eyes widening even more when Professor Lupin stepped from the shadows along one of the walls. She hadn't even noticed him. How could he hide that well? Did he have a cloak like Harry? Impossible. She told herself. They're extremely rare. To have two in one castle would be even more rare.

"Your potion." Snape said, placing a bottle of blue liquid on Lupin's desk, before turning and quickly walking out of the classroom, his robes blowing behind him.

Professor Lupin waited a few moments after the door shut before he walked over to his desk. Picking up the potion, he tucked it away in his robes and sat down. He dipped the quill in the ink, jotting a few notes down on a paper before he spoke.

"Is there a reason you're hiding beneath the stairs, Ms. Granger?" He asked, not looking from his papers.

Hermione held a hand over her mouth to stop from gasping. He had been watching her the entire time. She watched as a small smile formed on his face. He put down the quill and turned his chair to face the shadows beneath the stairs. Folding his hands in his lap, he watched.

"Don't pretend you're not there. I'm not angry. Just curious as to why you're hiding. You don't hit me as the type to hide."

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and walked out from beneath the staircase and into the light.

"It's late. You should be in bed." He said.

"R…right. Sorry." She said, before quickly turning and almost running towards the door.

"Ms. Granger." Hermione stopped and turned to look at him. "Did you have a question?"

Hermione shook her head. "N…no, sir. I know the answer now." She said quietly and walked out.

_**I never meant for you to feel this way.  
>But<strong>__** Decembers were never meant to be our graves.  
>It's not a question of who was wrong and what is right,<br>But time cannot heal what you will never recognize…**_

Hermione stared at the ceiling above her. The room was filled with snores from her roommates and she attempted to tune them out. She could only imagine the pain Remus must be going through. Always having to make sure he takes his potion. Keeping it a secret. Having been discriminated against his entire life for something he couldn't help being.

Turning on her side, she curled into a ball. The moon shined through the curtains and open window. Sighing, she climbed out of bed and got dressed. Grabbing her cloak, she walked quietly out of the dorm, through the common room and down the corridors until she reached the Entrance Hall. Making sure there was no one around, she quickly slipping through the doors and down the steps.

* * *

><p>Setting the quill down, Remus closed the bottle of ink and piled the corrected papers nicely in his desk drawer. He leaned back in his chair and stretched, raising his arms above his head. Closing his eyes, he ignored the pain from his swollen joints and took a deep breath. The full moon was in two days. He was alright as long as he took his Wolfsbane but the pain leading up to the day, there was no help for.<p>

Standing up, he rubbed his eyes then started towards the staircase. He took one last look out the window when he reached the middle of the steps and stopped walking. Climbing back down he walked over to the large window overlooking the school grounds. Sighing, he grabbed his cloak and headed out to scold whatever student was out roaming about so close to the full moon.

_**Cause all of this is all that I can take.  
>And you could never understand the demons that I face.<br>So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world.  
>For with everything you are,<br>You're just a little girl…**_

Hermione pulled her cloak tighter around her as the wind blew harder, threatening to pull it from her small form. Clinging to it, she stood staring across the Black Lake, the waves calming her nerves. She furrowed her brow and sighed. Would she have to tell Professor Lupin that she knew? She was sure that he knew that she knew. That she had figured it out. How could she not though? The signs were all around for those who were paying close enough attention. She furrowed her brow again. Why was she paying so close attention to her professor though?

"Do have any idea how dangerous it is to be out this late?"

Hermione jumped and spun around, holding a hand to her chest. "Professor, you scared me."

"I believe I told you to go to bed, not walk around in the middle of the night." He said gently as he came to stand beside her.

"S…sorry. Couldn't sleep. Thought a walk might help." she said, then turned to walk back to the castle.

Remus waved his hand. "You're out anyway. It'll be our little secret." He smiled before frowning. "But it is too dangerous, Ms. Granger. Especially so close to the full moon." he said, not looking at her. "But I've heard stories. You're not one to mind dangerous situations. Harry and Mr. Weasley included." he said, a small smile hiding on his face.

Hermione smirked and pulled her cloak tighter around her as the wind picked up. She glanced at him through the corner of her eye. He was still pale and his scars seemed to stand out in the moonlight. Furrowing her brow, she turned back to the lake and licked her lips.

"Professor?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I believe you just have, but I suppose you may ask another." he smiled.

Hermione sighed. "If you knew something about someone you weren't supposed to know, would you tell that person you knew, or would you stay quiet?"

Remus licked his lips and straightened up a bit. "I suppose it would matter on what I knew about this person."

"Well, what if you wanted to help them? Not because no one else will, but because you know that there's more to this person than what you know. Because they're more than what others believe them to be."

Hermione looked up at Remus when he didn't reply. He stood beside her, a cold look on his face as he watched the waves. Reaching up, she placed a hand on his arm. "Professor?"

"I think its best that you went to bed, Ms. Granger." He said as he turned to begin his walk back to the castle.

"But Professor…"

"Ms. Granger, I am going to tell you this once and I hope to never have to repeat it as I have great faith in people." He said as he stared up at the castle. "But there are some out there," he sighed. "that cannot be helped."

_**So go ahead and cry.  
>Go ahead and believe that you were right.<br>Keep **__**away the dark to help you sleep tonight.  
>Go on and decide who is wrong, what is right,<br>'Cause you know inside…**_

When Hermione walked into her DADA class Thursday afternoon, she was depressed but none too surprised to see that Professor Snape was substituting for Professor Lupin. Sighing, she sat at the end of the table next to Harry.

"Excuse me, sir, but where is Professor Lupin?" asked Lee from behind her.

Snape glared at the Gryffindors. "Professor Lupin," he said with such venom, Hermione wondered if he was secretly a snake in a costume, "is a bit…under the weather…at the moment. Now turn your books to chapter seven."

Hermione furrowed her brow. Opening her book, she sighed in frustration. Of course he would want to teach about werewolves. He was jarring for the Defense Against The Dark Arts position for years. What better way to get it than by getting Lupin fired because the students found out he was a werewolf.

"Pathetic." she mumbled and slouched in her chair.

"Care to share something with the class Granger?" Snape asked.

Hermione bit her tongue and shook her head. "Nothing, sir."

Snape looked down his nose at her. "5 points from Gryffindor." Hermione rolled her eyes and stared out the window. "5 more points from Gryffindor for that show of attitude."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Hermione nearly shouted.

"Perhaps it would be best if you left." Snape said. "That way you will not cost your house anymore points."

Huffing, Hermione slammed her book shut and shoved her things into her bag. Ignoring the shocked looks from the Gryffindors, she stormed out of the class room.

Snape straightened out his robes. "10 more points from Gryffindor for Ms. Grangers disrespectful attitude." He announce, gaining glares from the Gryffindors.

* * *

><p>"Stupid piece of shit."<p>

"Such language, Ms. Granger."

Hermione spun around, her eyes wide. "Professor Dumbledore. I…I didn't mean…Sorry."

Dumbledore smile. "Quite alright, Ms. Granger. But may I ask why you're not in class."

"Professor Snape kicked me out. Which is for the better because I'd rather miss class than be taught Defense Against The Dark Arts from him when he clearly only wants to get Professor Lupin fired, which is the only reason he would go BACK to the original lesson plan of studying Werewolves instead of continuing on with Vampires like Professor Lupin would have preferred." she rushed angrily as she turned and walked towards the Gryffindor common room.

She stopped suddenly, her eyes wide. She spun around to see Dumbledore watching her, his eyes shining in amusement. "N…not that Professor Lupin would get fired if his students learned about Werewolves. I mean its not like…like…"

Dumbledore held up a hand. "Calm down, Ms. Granger. I am fully aware of Remus Lupin's…uniqueness."

_**Cause all of this is all that I can take.  
>And you could never understand the demons that I face.<br>So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world.  
>For with everything you are,<br>**_  
>Remus opened his eyes, wincing when the light nearly blinded him. Fighting off the pain he sat up and reached for the glass of water sitting on the bedside table. Finishing the entire glass, he set and down and pinched the bridge of his nose. Falling back, he closed his eyes.<p>

"Bloody hell."

"How are you feeling?"

Remus jumped and sat up. "Ms. Granger?"

Hermione leaned against the door frame. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to bring you this." she said, holding up a purple potion. "Said it would help with the pain."

Hermione walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind her. Sitting down in a chair beside the bed, she handed him the small bottle. He watched her for a moment before taking it and uncorking it. He held it up to his nose, smelling the contents before drinking it and handing her back the empty bottle. Blinking a few times, he shivered before he sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Ms. Granger." he said as he hung his legs over the side of his bed, his back facing Hermione.

Hermione's eyes widened. The scars she thought only appeared on his face were also over his back and shoulders, spider webbing out from beneath the white tank top he was wearing. Unable to stop herself, she reached out and traced a large discolored line. He immediately tensed beneath her touch and she pulled her hand away.

"Sorry." she mumbled.

"You'll be late for class." He said and stood up.

Hermione watched him walk over to his wardrobe and couldn't help but admire him in his dark blue sweats and white tank top. She felt her chest tighten and she furrowed her brow at the new feelings towards him. Swallowing the lump in her throat she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Ms. Granger."

Hermione turned and instantly took a step back, pressing herself against the door. Remus was now nose to nose with her, his eyes dark. He placed his hands on either side her head, behind her on the door and leaned in.

"I know you know and you mustn't tell a soul." he whispered in her ear. Hermione nodded, unable to speak. "And although you believe me to be more than a monster, I assure you, I am not. And I cannot be helped. Do not make our relationship more than Professor and Student."

Hermione licked her lips. "Professor…"

"No." He said sharply finally looking in her eyes. "Do not get closer than that, Ms. Granger. I've noticed you watching me, Ms. Granger. The werewolf…lets just say he doesn't care about age and will not have as much control as me."

Hermione's eyes widened and she nodded. Remus pulled back a bit. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he pulled his finger tips down her arms. "However," he said, before squeezing her hands and looking at her with kinder eyes. "Thank you for believing in me."

_**Cause all of this is all that I can take.  
>And you could never understand the demons that I face.<br>So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world.  
>For with everything you are,<br>You're just a little girl…**_


End file.
